


Incubus!SniperXReaderXIncubus!Scout: Dreams

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Incubus!SniperXReaderXIncubus!Scout: Dreams

You whine loudly in your sleep, writhing in your bed, body hot and sticky with sweat as the cool sheets cling to you. Your hips are bucking roughly, engaged in some invisible intercourse, and you can't help but feel the hands, at least two sets of them, both male, tugging and rubbing at your overly-stimulated body. It always became to much after a short while, your body would jerk, back arching as your body shivered in the most intense orgasm you had ever experienced in your life. You would always wake up after climaxing, breathing heavily and feeling completely drained of energy, entire body flushed and still shaking in the most beautiful of afterglows. You always felt embarrassed after these episodes, and the dreams that usually accompanied them, filthy dreams of being rutted by two attractive men, both of the men never had the same appearance, but you always felt like they were the same people, and it kind of unnerved you a bit, but you just chalked it up to being full of hormones. You always felt tired after the episodes as well, even if you got a full nights sleep after them.

 

It's only when your at work, do your friends say something about your constant yawning. Your best friend, makes mention of your skin being a bit pale also. "Hey, you've already yawned, like, 7 times in a row. Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" You turned to your small group of confidantes, shaking your head. "I'm fine, just kinda restless is all... I just need to start back taking my vitamins and stop stressing out over work. Your closest friend places a hand on your forehead, looking for a temperature. "Maybe your fighting a cold, you look a bit pale too." You swallow roughly to try and wet your throat, which is dry, fighting the red trying to taint your cheeks. There was no way you could tell them about the dreams you'd been having, they's probably laugh or call you crazy. So you kept the naughty details to yourself, always chalking it up to a cold or stress. Your shift eventually ends and you get out of there as soon as possible, driving to your favorite restaurant for a bite to eat, taking it togo so you can get home and relax for a bit. 

 

You set up a little "relaxation station" if you will, consisting of your comfiest pillows and blankets as well as your laptop and food, on your bed. You decide you want a quick shower before eating, so you make your way to the bathroom, stripping down and turning the water to just the right temperature before stepping in. The warm water felt nice cascading down your body, you run your hands over your hair, sighing as you close your eyes. Your mind starts to wander, and you can see the men again, touching and rubbing, their hips bucking into you with abandon. You blush, moaning slightly as you grab the soap and start to wash up, trying to ignore your filthy thoughts. After you wash your body you shampoo your hair quickly, rinsing everything off, you turn off the water and step out, grabbing a soft fluffy towel from the cabinet. 

 

"I'm thinking about this too much... I just need to stop thinking about it, and eventually it will stop, there's nothing to it." You try very hard to convince yourself that it is indeed nothing, too bad you sucked at it. You rub the towel over your hair, having already dried your body off, the towel was scented with jasmine, the scent soothed you a bit, but not much. Wrapping the towel around you, you make your way to your bedroom, digging around in your dresser for some clean clothes. You settle on your favorite pair of pajamas and slip them on along with your fave undies, you take a running dive into the bed, smiling as you land in the little comfy nest you had made for yourself. You grab your food and open it up, flipping your laptop on you pop your fork into your food, pressing on a video on youtube. It was a weird video about monsters, you were pretty fond of horror related stuff so you were interested in seeing what it was. 

 

You hit play and lay back, eating your dinner as a narrator chimed in, speaking about several different monsters and demons. Some of them you had heard of before, some of them were new to you. You eventually begin to tune most of it out, focusing on your dinner, but then something catches your attention again. "A Sexual demon, known as the Incubus, has terrorized women for centuries. It's female counterpart being the succubus which preys on men. They are demons, but they take on the guise of very handsome men in order to seduce their prey. The Incubus places a spell on the chosen victim and then waits for her to fall into a deep sleep, before laying upon her and stealing her energy through sexual intercourse. The demon leaves once he is satiated, leaving the women to wake up groggy and weak from lack of energy and vigor." Your eyes widen as you set your food to the side, watching as it shows pictures of handsome men with vibrantly colored eyes. 

 

"There's no such thing! I mean.... It can't....." You wipe off your forehead which had become clammy and cold from sweat, you shake your head roughly as you get up to get rid of your food, before coming back and watching the video again, listening to the Incubus part over and over again. After a while, your eyes get dry and begin to droop, as hard as you try to fight it for fear of demons attacking you, you soon fall into a deep sleep, color and light fading to black and darkness. It's not long before your brain kicks in, showing you glimpses of the two men as you dream. You shift, your body trying to wake you up, your eyelids twitch like mad, you can hear two voices. One sounds deeper and has what sounds like an Australian accent, the other sounds definitely younger and has a Boston accent. You're not 100% sure if the voices are in your dreams or in real life, but your having none of it, you fight the fog, breathing heavily as you come back into the real world. Blinking your eyes several times to clear away the blurriness, you find yourself looking at two men, both of them are leaning over you, poised and at the ready.

 

The oldest looking one, who you assumed was the Australian voice you heard before, smacks the younger one upside the head, scolding him as he glares at him hatefully. "Now look what you've gone and done, you woke her up, you bloody wanka'!" The younger one yelps and rubs his now sore head, his blue eyes flashing in the dark, they must have turned all the lights off, because you remember falling asleep with your bedside lamp on, only the light from the moon provides any sort of comfort and sense of sight. "I didn't do it! Your powers are probably gettin' rusty, ya' old fart!" Your eyes widen and you can't help it, as they turn to look at you, you open your mouth, a scream working it's way up your throat. The older one stops you, putting a hand over your mouth, he looks into your eyes, you can tell that his are a dark green, and his voice lowers seductively as he speaks to you. "Don't scream, luv. We're not 'ere to hurt you, we're just 'ere to get a midnight snack... and then we'll be off. Oi'm gonna move moi hand now, you're gonna be a good girl for me and be quiet, alroight?" You find yourself moaning into his hand faintly before nodding your head in agreement, he smirks slowly removing his hand. 

 

The younger one flips the bedside lamp on, and you squint as your eyes adjust, you finally get a good look at them. The oldest one has short dark hair, a slender jaw and is all around good looking, his dark green eyes regard you evenly as you look at the younger one. He had lighter, nearly dirty blonde hair, with slightly more angular features, he was pretty fine too. Why you were thinking that about two strange, possibly inhuman men in your bedroom, you had no clue. "I'm startin' ta' get impatient here. Can we hurry up and eat? I'm starving!" The older one rolls his eyes, popping the boy on the head again, he rubs your hip comfortingly. "You'll have to excuse him, luv. He's roight new to this whole game. Just started working a few months ago. Oi've been doing this for about Oi'd say... 800 years." You swallow yhard, trying to wet your suddenly dry throat. "S, so... you really are demons? But, why me?! I'm nothing special..." He trails his hand higher, licking his lips with a long tongue. "That's where you're wrong, princess. You're energy is the strongest and sweetest Oi've ever tasted. Oi can understand why the boy is so excited to 'ave you again." 

 

"I've banged a fair few already, and I can certainly say, that I could eat on you all damn day, sweetcheeks~" The younger one smirks, scooting closer to you where he leans forward, lapping at your skin like a dog, you whimper. His tongue was warm and slightly rough, sorta like a cat's tongue. "Oi reckon since she's already awake and knows what's going on, it wouldn't hurt to partake for a bit... By the by, the name's Sniper, the boy there is Scout, so you'll have somethin' to scream lata'." The word "scream" is emphasized, You squirm slightly, wanting to get away. Scout as he was called, bucks his hips against your leg, growling as he took in the taste and smell of you, Sniper interrupts him, however, from going any further. "Ya gotta calm down, mate! Take your toime, treat 'er roight... Her energy'll be much betta' if you do." Sniper runs his gloved palm up your thighs, and you can feel the maddening heat through your pajama bottoms, the sensation issues a whine from your throat. "Don't I get a say in this?" You ask, hopeful that they will stop, or at least slow down. They both look at you, sly smiles coming to rest on their faces. "Not really." "No way, doll!" Was their echoing replies, and you sink back into the pillows, sighing as you feel your cheeks redden. 

 

Sniper leans in, his hot breath fanning across your mouth, his voice curling around soft words of praise as he takes your lower lip between his teeth, nipping at it.You are completely enraptured by him, unable to protest, or maybe even not wanting to protest. He soon grows tired of just teasing you, and he presses his mouth to yours evenly. He's a really good kisser, his lips aren't very full, but their soft, and he smells ridiculously good. He smells of faint gun powder and fire, and something else, something pure and masculine. His mouth also tastes of that faint slightly bitter fire, smoky almost, but not unpleasant, not by any stretch. You moan against his mouth, which spurred him on, you can feel his tongue now, gently running across your lips in order to part them. You part them the tiniest bit and he takes advantage of it, sliding his tongue between them, rubbing against every corner and crevice of your mouth, paying special attention to your own tongue. You, in a moment of boldness, push his tongue back gently, tracing around it like he had with yours, he smirks against your mouth, and you gasp and pull back when you feel a small, sharp prick on your tongue. He smirks full on at you, showing off a set of pearly-white fangs, his green eyes flashing a neon yellow as he licks his lips. "Oi think Oi like ya' better when you're awake... Ya' got a foisty side, don't ya' sheila?" You blush brightly, avoiding his shimmering gaze. Scout rocks back on his folded legs, licking his own lips. His sky-blue eyes fixated on your now kiss swollen lips. "Can I kiss her, now? I wanna taste her mouth too...." 

 

Sniper obliges, leaning back out of the way. "Remember what Oi said about slow and gentle, boy." Sniper warns him as Scout leans over you, nearly straddling you again. "Yeah, yeah. Slow and steady, whatever!" He then turns his full attention on you, licking at your lips delicately before roughly pressing his mouth to yours. You whimper as his teeth bang into yours roughly, before prodding your lips with his tongue. You hesitate before finally letting him in, and he groans into your mouth, he tastes sweet, with a hint of sour, along with the smokey hint you got with Sniper. His hips buck into yours and you arch up slightly. Sniper slaps him on the back of the head, making him jerk back away from you. "What was dat' for?!" Sniper rolls his mixed eyes again. "That was not slow and steady, you wanka'! I was waitin' for you to go crazy... Get out of the way and watch and learn!" Sniper all but shoves the boy aside, earning a loud hiss and show of teeth, which goes ignored by the older, more experienced demon. Sniper once again places his warm hands on either of your thighs, purring in delight as he rubs up and down for a moment before his eyes shimmer again, and your pajama bottoms disappear in a swirl of black smoke. You gasp and try to scoot back and away, but the man stops you, his eyes now more yellow than black, like a predator, he glares at you. He then looks at your undies, chuckling more to himself than anything. "Little pink bows... 'ow cute..." 

 

He fingers the cotton panties, the only thing hiding your lower body from both men's eyes. "Oi'm almost tempted to leave these on, Oi wouldn't moind fucking you in these." The way he spoke, it was so calm and casual as if he were discussing what he had for lunch yesterday. He thinks for a moment before deciding on leaving them on you, he kisses your clit through them, growling as he begins teasing you, licking over the cotton and dampening it with his saliva. You moan and buck your hips up, trying to ignore the havoc he was wrecking on your body. "Woi don't you play with the upper half for a whoile? Oi've got down here handled." Scout licks his lips, making your top disappear in a slightly lighter colored swirl of smoke. "You've got da' sweetest set of tits, girly. I just wanna suck on em'." He cups both of your breasts in his bandaged hands, testing the weight of them before lowering his head, his hot mouth clamping down on nearly the entirety of the left one. At that point, Sniper pulls your undies to the side, not wasting any time in getting his tongue on your wet slit, working it up and down the whole length of you. You arch up, trilling loudly at the combined sensations, they hadn't even fucked you yet, and you were already dying just from the foreplay. 

 

"Oooh god!" Your voice is breathy and it causes both of them to chuckle. Scout takes to pinching and rolling your free breast in his hands as his mouth works on the other one, eventually switching as Sniper takes your clit into his mouth, suckling strongly on it. "Fuck!!" You were never really the type to curse, but these two were bringing the worst out of you. "I fuckin' love da noises you make, I ain't never heard a sweeter sound than you moaning and cumming, girly." Scout pulls away from your breasts long enough to speak, tweaking both nipples with his thumbs. Sniper is to busy with your slit to speak, instead he growls against you in approval as he holds your bucking hips down, his tongue sliding down to enter you where it establishes a rhythm. You start shivering, your toes curling as that lovely rush of warmth begins to tingle your body. You reach down, grabbing the back of Sniper's head, whining as you close your eyes. "More.... Please more! I'm getting close!" He raises his head from your slit long enough to growl at you. "Then fucking groind your hips into moi face." His eyes are solid yellow now with narrow pupils, as he stares at you before opening his mouth and practically devouring your pussy, his tongue sliding back inside you. You whimper as you obey his command, not bucking your hips wildly, but roughly and deliberately grinding your sopping wet slit into his mouth, feeling his muscle writhing inside your tight channel. "Oh god!" Everything dulls as you cum hard, your body tensing as Scout takes your breast into his mouth again, doubling the sensation again. Sniper swallows, greedily collecting your creamy fluid before pulling away slowly, a thin strand of what you guessed to be a mixture of his saliva and your juices connecting his mouth to you slit before he licks his lips, breaking it. 

 

"She has the best fucking taste too... Mmm... Do you wanna get roight down to business then?" He looks up at Scout as he sits up, his own clothing dissapearing. He was lean, with a hint of tight muscle, scars littered his body but they only added to his sex appeal. A triangle of hair decorated his chest and the v above his member, which was a fairly good size, he was already hard. Above you Scout clicks his tongue, his apparel falling away as well. He was smaller and leaner than Sniper, his legs were muscled perfectly though, he seemed athletic. He didn't have many scars or much hair on his body, but his cock more than made up for it, also not as big as Sniper's, but still bigger than average. "I kinda wanna sample that pretty mouth of hers." Sniper shrugs as Scout pulls you up, turning you over on all fours. He gets up on the bed on his knees in front of you, taking your chin in his hand and making you look at his stiff cock. "Go ahead, girly. Suck on it like ya' mean it." You blush deeply as you comply, not going in all at once, but gently touching the very tip of the head with your tongue, your shocked to find it's cold as ice, whereas the rest of his body is warm. You raise an eyebrow as you look up at him. "I'm not human rememba'? It's not gonna be the same as what your used to, babe." You snort slightly at that as you lap at the head, a little more comfortable now. "Yeah, that's it. Fuck, your mouth is hot...." You giggle as you retort. "No, your dick is just cold." Behind you you hear Sniper chuckle, as Scout gives both of you an indignant glare. "Just shut your yappin' and get to suckin', babe..." You smile as you take a small bit of him into your mouth, suckling gently. You start bobbing your head in a shallow movement, not taking too much of him in for fear of gagging.

 

You can feel movement behind you as Sniper kneels behind you, rubbing your ass in gentle circles, he spreads your cheeks and you feel the cold sensation of his cock as it rests between your ass. A soft growl escapes him as you moan around Scout, moving one hand up to jerk him off as you suck and bob on him. You look up, his sky-blue eyes have turned blood-red and he has narrow pupils similar to Sniper. His crimson eyes are half-lidded and his mouth is partially open as breathy groans escape it. "You've got 'im by the balls, luv. Hahaha!" Sniper chuckles as he leans over you, thrusting his hips back and forth, grunting at the feeling of your warmth on his cock. He slides two fingers into your heat, swirling them around, you moan slightly, moving your hips back against him. You then feel him remove his fingers from your slit before moving up to your puckered hind, one fingertip prodding the tight ring. You whimper and pull your mouth off Scout to to look back at Sniper. His eyes are gentle as he regards your worried expression. "You'll be fine luv, Oi'll be real gentle with you. Promise." You hesitate for a moment, watching him for a second before engulfing Scout's member again. You feel the offending finger continue prodding you, before working in a small, tight circle, working you open slowly and gently. 

 

You press your hips back again, your body twitching as his finger finally breaches your second entrance, he then slowly slides it all the way in, before pulling it nearly all the way out. "Bloody 'ell, you're tight back 'ere pet." Scout chortles above you. "She's moaning the fuck out of my cock. She must like it in her ass." You blush even deeper if possible, before nipping the head of Scout's cock, glaring up at him. He smirks at you, but your thoughts are soon back on Sniper as he works that second finger into you, before scissoring them both inside you. "Mphhh! Mmmm!" You whimper again, Sniper must have finally decided to have mercy on you because he promptly removes the offending digits, though it doesn't last long. "Brace yourself, luv..." He suddenly slides his cock inside your second hole, the sudden intrusion has you yelping around Scout's cock, as Sniper moans loudly. You start sucking Scout harder, pulling back to lave at the swollen head with your tongue before taking him back in. "Mmm, fuck!" Scout moans as Sniper begins pounding into you roughly.

 

Scout reaches down, grabbing a fistful of your hair before rasping out a warning. "I'm gettin' close.... if you don't want a mouth full you better back off." Your curious though, you want to know if he tastes any different to a normal guy so you double your efforts, hollowing your cheeks and jacking the base of his cock off. "Oh fuck!" He yelps as his body shudders, releasing a torrent of cum into your mouth. You swallow what you can before pulling away from him, his cock twitches as a few final spurts coat your left cheek and chest. You cough gently, it was bitter and salty, nearly identical to a normal guys aside from retaining that smokiness you had grown fond of on both of them. Scout pants heavily as he leans back, catching his breath. His cock is still hard as a rock, demons have great stamina, apparently. 

 

You look up at Scout, he's not looking at you, rather, he's looking at Sniper who is still behind you, entire cock within the depths of your hind. Scout suddenly smirks, nodding his head, and you feel a rush of dread. Sniper, in one fluid motion, pulls you up, hands supporting your thighs as he spreads them wide for the boy in front of you. "Oh god!" You gasp as Scout moves closer to you, his cock poking at your slick slit. "Mmmm~I'm gonna enjoy this, doll. I bet you will too." With that said his red eyes roll back into his head as he presses forward, filling your remaining hole. You inhale sharply, bracing your hands on his shoulders as your nails dig into his skin leaving angry little red crescent moons on his skin. "Now dat's da fucking ticket!" He starts pounding in and out of you, Sniper is a lot slower and gentle with you, their rhythms completely different, but still incredibly addictive. 

 

"Have you ever been fucked loike this before, luv? Two blokes in both of your toight hot, little holes?" Sniper nips your neck from behind, fangs grazing your skin. "She definitely dreams about it~" Scout purrs before kissing you deeply. You can feel something welling up within you, before trailing up to your mouth and into Scout's mouth in the form of white smoke. You feel a bit weaker now, he must have taken some of your energy, he pulls back, growling as he licks his lips. Sniper's hips are bucking into you from behind, his hips meeting the plush of your ass with a loud smack as he turns your head so he can steal some energy as well. You feel petty tired after they both kiss you, but not as bad as usual so you take it that they didn't steal as much this time. Scout angles his hips a tiny bit, brushing against something inside you, and you jerk. "Ah! Hit that again! Please!" You couldn't believe that you were actually begging them to do this to you, they were demons! They broke into your home, they were stealing your vital energy and fucking the shit out of you! You didn't really mind that last one, but still! You're brought out of your false anger when Scout pounds away at that spot again, making your head fall back against Sniper's shoulder. "So... fucking... tight...." Scout reaches down and pinches your clit roughly, pounding away at that spot in tandem. "Already gettin' close boy? You really have a long way to go if you ever want to surpass me." Scout growls loudly, continuing his assault on your sensitive core. Behind you, you can feel Sniper speeding up a tad as well, his breathing becoming shallow. "We're gonna fill you to dripping, pet." Scout licks a long stripe up your neck, purring in delight. "Yeah, I can't wait to see it drippin' out of ya'~" Sniper rubs your lower thighs, his fingers rubbing tiny circles into the plump flesh. 

 

"I'm gonna cum!" You nearly scream again as you tighten around Scout, he shudders and digs his suddenly sharp nails into your hips, fighting hard not to cum yet. "Sh... shit... Can you get any tighter?" You can't speak as you squirt his entire lower stomach with hot cream. "Hah!" Sniper holds you tightly, whispering lowly, you aren't really aware of what he's saying but his raspy voice causes your body to tense again as yet another orgasm hits you hard. "Holy fuck, man! Are you using your powers?" Scout stares at the man still thrusting into your hind, he kisses the back of your neck, you can feel him shake his head. "Nope. Just moi voice. Roight, sweetheart?" You shakily inhale, whimpering as your body finally starts relaxing. "Ohhhh god..." Scout scoffs, slowly beginning his rough pace again, he was very close to cumming when you did, but fought it off magnificently well. "Show off... I made her cum da first time." Sniper laughs, speeding up even further, that familiar smacking sound echoing through the room again. Scout reaches down to pinch your clit again, still thrusting like a madman. "I'm gonna cum, man! Are you gettin' there too?" Sniper growls behind you. "Oi'm nearing the end of moi rope too, mate. Let's fill 'er full at the same toime~" Their ice-cold cocks pounding your warm holes, their fingers, pulling and rubbing at you, their lips and teeth marking you, it's even better than your dreams, you'll never have be satisfied by human men again. Above you, after several more minutes of mind-numbing thrusting from both of them, they seize up. Sniper growls savagely, and Scout curses loudly, their seed is warm, compared to their cocks, and you adore the sensation, you buck against them, cumming for the fourth time tonight, before falling still, as do they. 

 

You've never panted this hard, even during exercise you never get this breathless, Sniper licks your neck, you look to Scout, as he smirks and laughs at your facial expression. He grasps your knees, slowly pulling his cock from your depths, it bounces straight up, still fairly hard but going down. A bit of his seed quickly oozes from your spasming core and he groans as he watches it. Sniper gently lifts you off his cock, his release dripping from your hind as well. He readjusts you to where he can lay you down on the bed, Scout moves out of the way, laying on your left side as Sniper moves to your right. "Tank's for da great time, girly. We'll definitely be back for more another time." He pecks your lips, just a simple kiss, not rough or energy stealing, just a peck. Sniper mirrors him, smiling broadly at you. "Mmmm, what he said, luv. Oi'll definitely come to you when Oi'm craving something sweet." Scout rubs the back of his head, looking to the older male. "I guess we gotta go now, huh? I'd rather stay here, but they'll probably notice dat we've been gone longer than normal." Sniper nods, taking your chin in his hand, his breath is suddenly cold as he closes your eyes, you can then feel him breath on them. "Sleep now, luv. You're tired, you need to rest, sleep till morning's break, we'll see you on the next moon fall." He was putting a sleep spell on you, just before all your senses fade away, you smile weakly, eyes still closed. "Thanks for the amazing sex I guess. Don't know what else to say..." You hear their twin laughs at you before you relax, and fall away.

 

The next morning when you wake up, you're still tired but not as badly as the days before, you sit up in your bed, wincing when you feel the soreness in both your entrances, dried mixed essences stain your lower half and bed sheets, and a faint fiery smell lingers on your nose.


End file.
